Bourne vs Cross
by SECUREZONEICON
Summary: A One shot depicting my thoughts on the question. Who would win Jason or Arron


A Dark brown haired man walked up the stairwell to a small nondescript white one floor house. He wore a dark blue jacket and jeans, with a grey under shirt. He carried himself with a silent confidence that was almost palpable. Walking beside him stood a slightly shorter women with long black hair, and wore matching dark clothes. "Aaron are you sure we should do this...She may know something but is it worth..."

The man instantly spun on her and said calmly "Bourne started all this Marta, I Parsons knows where he is then..."

"Then what Aaron?" Marta asked silently, the predator that was Aaron Cross replacing the man she loved.

"I'll...Deal with him" Aaron responded coolly. And with that he strode up to the door, Marta watched her agent swing his leg up and kick the door down.

Two bullets smashed into the wall beside Aaron. And faster then the women could react he snapped a simple black hand gun from the back of his pants. "PUT it down!" He commanded calmly.

A Women with brown her with blonde roots, held a Nagant revolver in her hands. "Are you here to kill me?" She questioned. Aaron could see the slight tremors in her hand.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead" He levelled the gun with her head. "And you know it, Nicky Parsons"

Nicky let her gun fall to her side "Why are you here?" Aaron looked around the simple living room, to the right her could see an island in the kitchen. And in a small hallway a single door.

"Jason Bourn, where is he?" Aaron questioned he tracked her as she walked into the kitchen, a loud whistling signalling boiling water.

"Dead in a ditch, getting drunk in china for all I know" Nicky replied instantly. She caught a glimpse of the women "He your dog off his leash then?" She added with a slight smirk.

"YOU know as well as I do that Bourne isn't dead" Aaron argued.

"Fine you're right" Aaron cocked his gun at her admission "But he isn't here, and good luck trying to find. If he doesn't want to be found the CIA as a whole couldn't find him" She poured the boiling water into a tea kettle, and gently wiping up a small spill.

Marta piped in "You're lying Nicky"

The Ex-Psychologist quirked her eyebrows at the women "How am I lying miss?" She asked, and calmly drank a sip of tea.

"I Read the files on Treadstone" Marta replied.

"Oh" Nicky heard the gun cock again. "Did you read the part where he had amnesia?" Marta just stared at the women in shock "Treadstone agents tended to be volatile, prone to erratic behaviours and, obsessions. One became fixated on a normal life, another on plain outright killing, Jason became fixated on me. And had we not broken him, he would go through hell to find me after a mission was complete" She lectured the two. "But We broke him. He didn't even recognize me" She tried to mask the hurt. "So like I said good luck finding him" She looked directly into Aaron's eyes and said with zero conviction "And good luck killing Mr..."

"Cross" Aaron supplied.

"Mr Cross, I watched Jason kill, I watched him, out whit and out manoeuvre entire CIA operations, you may be off your leash Mr Cross. But Jason is a true mad dog"

"All the information you have on Bourne" The hammer went back on Aarons gun "NOW" He ordered.

Nicky rose her hands slowly "Ok fine" She pointed towards the door on the far side of the kitchen "Everything I have on Treadstone and Jason..." She walked towards the door "Is on a drive hidden under..." Aaron felt the searing pain as a wooden staff smashed into the barrel of his gun. He barely throw himself out of the way of a second swipe that would have easily shattered his jaw, his gun clattered on the ground. And with a kick the gun went flying into the back room.

"Bourne!" Aaron parried to the left dodging a cleaving slash at his shoulder blade, by the staff wielding Jason Bourne. Aaron hissed when a side swipe smashed into his ribs. Jason swung the his blunt weapon up, and with that Aaron speared into the larger mans stomach.

"AARON!" Marta screamed when Jason flung the man off him, but her also inadvertently allowed Aaron to take his weapon with him.

Aaron smirked and threw the weapon away with a high pitched bang of wood hitting wood. "Bourne" He frowned.

"Cross" Came the reply of the first agent. Aaron shot forward, he swung a right hook, that was easily blocked. Cross swung an elbow into his gut, Bourne hunched slightly. Aarron swung a quick left and right hook, sending Bourne stumbling back. Aaron swung a Spartan kick, knocking Jason off his feet landing with a resound thump. Aaron stamped down, but missed when Jason rolled to his feet.

Aaron saw a flash when Jason jabbed him into the right eye. Jason missed a second jab with his left. Aaron tore at Jason's left hand. Sending him into the flying into the island. Jason side stepped to the left, dodging a hammer fist.

"Ahh" Aaron hissed.

Jason pushed off the island plucking the damp hand rag as he did. "What are you going to do with that" Aaron mocked. Jason snapped it with a loud "CRACK!" Aaron clawed at his throat, his world darkening. "CRACK!" Aaron left hand went to his right eye. And with one final high fully extended arm hammer punch. Aaron crumbled to the ground.

"Nicky we're leaving" Marta raced to her agents' side. "I Don't want to kill him" Jason levelled his cold grey eyes on her "But if he comes after me, I will show him what I can do"

**AN**

THIS IS NOT A MULTI-CHAPTER Fic

It's a one shot that I figured I would do because it's nagging at me.

NOW I know everyone is freaking out, AARON is augmented, he's the better Treadstone.

Jason is NOT Treadstone. In fact Blackbriar and OUTCOME are trying to replicate JASON.

That being said

Jason is

More experienced

He's smarter

LARGER [Matt Damon six foot vs Jeremy Renner's five eight/nine

He's more versatile, Jason has used PENS MAGAZINES BOOKS AND TOWEL'S as weapons, Aaron used his fists as weapons.

AND FINALLY Jason has fighting experience against other Agents/Assets, he's fought and beat multiple Treadstone assets and Blackbriar agents. Aaron ran into ONE asset [LARX-3] and was shot TWICE.

And in closing Jason was something special, a freak accident. And Aaron was just another one of the mass produced assassin's that are Blackbriar and Outcome. That Jason has been shown to be able to beat. Hence Bourne wins


End file.
